


Fuck It.

by mcgrathedits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Help!, Smut, Writing, ha, im so awkward at writing smut, its getting hot in here, pls tolerate my uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/pseuds/mcgrathedits
Summary: A heatwave sweeps through National City and Superfriends can’t be bothered to do anything. Lena comes in to save them.





	Fuck It.

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore any mistakes! i havent proof read this yet, and all mistakes are mine!
> 
> the idea is from a Holtzbert fic, so creds to the writer of 'Burn'

_“And that was Hot and Cold by Katy Perry, taking us back to the 2000s, right when our bustling National City wasn’t facing a scorching heatwave like we are today….this is your host Dj Hans at 95.3 National City! Hope you listeners are staying cool, reports say that this heat won’t be going away anytime soon. Ellie, what do you thin-“_  
  
‘Tap’.

Alex growled softly as she turned off the podcast playing through Kara’s portable speaker, on her phone. She frowned as she laid back down and her skin stuck to the leather couch beneath her, passing a battery powered fan between her hands

“I hate National City. Why did we have to be here? Why couldn’t we live in Alaska? or Iceland” She complains and sighs really loud, laying her head on the cushion

“Alaska experiences summers too” Brainy stated from the other side of the room, spinning around on Kara’s skinny chair, trying to circulate some air. They were all down in their swim gear. It was far too hot to go outside to swim (the sun would most likely cause Brainy to have a sunburn that would last weeks, and he definitely didn’t want Alex slapping his back on purpose every time they met) and Kara’s entire apartment block was currently in a power shortage, due to overuse of either fans or aircon.

“I hate summer” Nia muttered from her spot on the floor. She was laying in front of a mechanical and battery powered fan, sweat caused her hair to constantly stick to her face, to the point of her questioning herself to want to go bald, just to end the torment

“Has anyone heard if anyone is fixing the power station?” Alex asked the other two. They had 2 fans, and 4 people to keep cool, that means they’d swap spots every 20 minutes to keep cool. Kara had left to go her makeshift training room, in the spare room, in her apartment, muttering something about unable to sit still in the heat, so that left Alex enabled to sit in front the fan and she wasn't even sorry about it. She knew that sometime soon, one of them would have to go and check on the blonde.

They all unplugged their phones and refused to go into the DEO, unless absolutely necessary

“Last I heard, some guy had blown his reactor, and delayed the power shortage even longer. The power should’ve been up an hour ago” Brainy says

“That was four hours ago!” Nia complained. They swapped places, Alex taking Brainy’s spot on the chair, Nia moving to where Alex was, not even caring about Alex’s sweat stains. They’d probably burn the couch later on anyways.

“I can't stand this heat anymore” Alex whined, twirling herself on the spinny chair, red in the face. Then there was a curt knock on the door, “its open!” She called out and didn’t even bother reaching for her gun that was placed on the ground next to the couch

“Oh god…it smells in here” Was the first thing they all heard. The three of them looked up, and low and behold, the last member to the Superfriends, Lena Luthor, was standing a light robe, her one piece underneath, and carrying bags and bags of what looked like ice blocks, ice cream and bags of frozen peas

“Our heavenly Lord and Saviour, Lena Luthor, is here!” Alex called and grinned widely. She ran and called dibs on one of the many tubs of ice cream. She grabs her flavour, gives Lena a hug, and settles back on the spinny chair. The other two are a lot less slower. Lena grins and hugs them both, even if they were covered in sweat. The multi-billionaire CEO didn’t seem too fazed by the heat

“I also came to invite you all to my apartment. My A/C is working, since my power box is a L-Corp designed, I was able to get my power up an running” She says, and she looked at Alex, who was staring at her like she was the best thing to ever happen today

“Finally!” Nia says, “we need aircon” She says, and is already grabbing a loose shirt. She pulls it over her 2 piece swimsuit

“Where’s Kara? Usually she’s the first to the ice cream” Lena comments with a smirk and sets the bags onto the floor

Brainy chuckles and pulls on his shirt and shorts, “she’s in the spare room” He tells the Luthor, almost not really caring that Kara was in there, as long as he was close to the fan

“Well, you 3 go downstairs, Frank has the car running. Help yourself to beverages there. I'll go get the superstar” She smiles big, her eyes shining

“You seriously are the best” Alex says gratefully as Lena headed towards the spare room. Brainy grabs the bag of ice cream and the pair bicker about which flavour is best.

Lena chuckles and shakes her head other friends. She heads to the room

“Kara?” Lena opens the door to the spare room, the chatter of her friends disappearing, the further she walked into the apartment. She closed the door behind her, “Kara?” She called again, in a sing song voice

A curtain was hiding the rest of the room. The clang of metal against metal made Lena pulled the curtain away, so when she did, not really expecting what to expect, her eyes literally widened when she saw her best friend

Kara sat on an exercise seat, in overalls covering a grey sports bra that was soaked through, her perfectly tanned back, glistening with sweat, trying to fix the weights in her hands to the pole she had to lift. Her biceps were under strain from holding the weights easily, her stomach flexed as the blonde bent over to pick up the dropped piece.

Lena felt her mouth run dry, and her lower region flood with wetness that had nothing to do with the heat surrounding her. She whimpered and closed her legs, that was now beginning to sweat, and was a little relieved how that released some of the pressure she felt building.

Her face flooded with redness, and the heat of the day could no longer be blamed. She wiped away the thin layer of sweat that was forming on her forehead, “K-Kara” She says again.

Lena watched the blonde bop her head to the music in her head, literally. The blonde had ear phones in, and was humming along to whatever song was playing. She bites her lip hard when Kara starts singing the lyrics to the song

“Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more!” She sings loudly, now getting up and dancing around, not yet having noticed the ravenette standing there, her mind spinning with dangerous thoughts

Lena watched her hips move, almost getting lost in the trance of Kara’s pelvic sorcery. Kara spun the part that held the weights in its spot, around the pole, and that only got Lena to think about how good Kara would be with those hands- _No stop Lena! She’s your best friend…and best friends don’t think about the other’s hands, or how badly you want the other to pin you against the wall and do naughty things to you, AGH!_

“Lee! I didn’t see you there! Wait, when did you get here?” Kara asks, clearly happy and surprised, and pulls Lena out from her thoughts. The girl blinks a few times before regaining her composure. “About 5 minutes. The other 3 are in the car waiting to go back to mine and use my apartment’s AC” Lena says and moves further into the room

All she had underneath the light robe was a black one piece, which she knew was pretty hot with her wearing it

“I bet Alex took all the ice cream too” Kara says and Lena couldnt stop staring at the hands and abs and arms that belonged to her really really hot best friend. “Earth to Lena…is there anything you need?” Kara asks kindly, pushing up her glasses since they kept sliding down from her sweat

_Fuck it_. Lena surged forward, crashing her lips against Kara’s. Lena grasped onto the girls shoulders as soon as Kara reacted, by lifting Lena up and gripping her by her thighs

A thud sounded through the room when the weights from Kara’s hands fell and hit the floor. Lena pulled back a bit, only to be pulled back in, by Kara pinning her against the wall

Lena’s robe was discarded in seconds, and Kara’s hands worked quick to take off the remaining clothing, only after commenting about Lena’s amazing choice ofwardrobe. Lena kissed passionately, doing the same to Kara’s overalls and sports bra. Kara moves down to Lena’s neck, sucking and kissing and making marks down the CEO’s pale skin

Lena grinds down into Kara, feeling the friction between her legs grow with each movement from the blonde. And this action only pushes Kara further. Soon, both Lena and Kara are naked, body against body, moaning, from the heat and slickness that was grinding up and down on Kara’s stomach, from Lena.

“Goddammit Kara, fuck me!” Lena begged

“I am” Kara giggles and rolled Lena’s nipples in her mouth

More marks were scattered across the raven’s body, and soon she was lifted higher as Kara knelt down. One flick of the blonde’s tongue, up Lena’s clit, and the CEO was just about to cave in, due to the previous build up. But Kara wasn’t giving it all to her.

Instead, she drew out Lena’s build up, made the woman beg, whine, pull at her hair, only for Kara to shove in 3 fingers, pump faster than anything ever built

“Oh FUCK!” Lena screamed, thankfully the apartment was empty

She pulled and gripped and raked Kara’s hair, shoulders and back, her body vibrated from the movement happening to her pussy. Her toes began to curl, her moans grew louder, her breathing grew ragged, her boobs shook fast

Kara added her tongue again and Lena was a goner

The orgasm ripped through the raven’s body, it made her jerk her hips into Kara’s mouth, and that only heightened the experience

The blonde kept up her movement, right until the orgasm was over. She licks her hand, that was dripping in Lena’s sweet ecstasy. She kissed back up her pale body, while Lena caught her breath back

Her legs were shaking from the orgasm, the best she’s had all her life. She gripped onto Kara so she didn’t fall

“Not to complain, but where did that come from?” Kara asked in a low, husky voice, after kissing Lena gently

The raven tapped Kara’s shoulder to be let down. Once on her feet, she answered the blonde, “you just look really fucking hot in this get up” Lena admits, then began to pepper soft kisses along Kara’s neck and jaw, up to her ear, “really hot” She whispers into her ear, and bite gently onto the blonde’s earlobe. Lena hears the other girl giggle and pulls back

“Well, If I had known this, I would’ve turned up everyday to your office topless” She jokes. Lena’s eyes darkened at the thought

“No” She says selfishly and pulled Kara close to her, by her waist, and moved her head down

“Mine, and mine only” She continued her kissing, leaving marks anywhere she wanted on the woman bare chest.

“All yours” Kara agrees and grins. She arches her back when Lena starts with her nipples. Alex, Brainy and Nia couldn’t really care about the other two, they were just happy that they were in a spacious limo, and relishing in the cool of the aircon, cold champagne and ice cream through this horrible heat

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on my insta @artvmes <3


End file.
